


Good Morning Beloved

by zappedbysnow



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zappedbysnow/pseuds/zappedbysnow
Summary: Tony is off to train the youngsters after breakfast.





	Good Morning Beloved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



> Happy Holidays meatball42! May you have a wonderful year ahead!


End file.
